The Crying Stone
by AsheRhyder
Summary: Years in the future, everyone is dead, yet one little sorceress may live again... only to find and ally herself with those who did not die...


The Crying Stone

The Crying Stone

Years in the future, everyone is dead, yet one little sorceress may live again… only to find and ally herself with those who did _not_ die…

Note: There are _lots_ of these chapters, but they're really small, so I figured I might as well lump them together and make it easier on you, the reader. Sorry about any confusion this may have created. 

Prologue: Fall of the Slayer

"Long, long ago, there was a sorceress with immense power, and her name was Lina Inverse." The elderly bard spoke to a generation of children who had never heard of the Bandit Killer. "She had the ability to call upon the Lord of Nightmares, and invoked the power of the Golden One to destroy Dark Lords like Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo, Hellmaster Phibrizo, and Chaos Dragon Gaav. Even Beastmaster Xellas Metallium gave Lina Inverse a certain amount of respect. But, all things must come to an end." 

"What happened to Inverse-sama, 'ji-san?" One of the children asked when the old man paused for dramatic emphasis. 

"Lina and her... friends.... came upon an enemy that even they could not fight." The teller audibly stumbled on the word 'friends' as if one of them had meant more to either the teller himself or the character of Lina Inverse. "Eventually, Lina caught a disease that no magic spell could cure, and she died of the sickness." A teenage boy snorted at the elder's statement; "This is the age of technology. Who needs magic?" 

"Boy," the story-spinner chuckled dryly. In the time you could build a bomb with enough power to blow up this city, Lina and her friends could blow up the continent." 

This shut up the arrogant teen. 

"Now, where was I?" He smiled wryly, violet eyes dancing with sadness. "Oh, yes. And so Lina Inverse died. 

"Lina's friends grieved tremendously at her passing, but one of them took it much harder." He paused again. "There was one... One of the young men who was in love with her." 

One of the girls commented on how tragically romantic it was, earning her a disbelieving look from her older sibling. 

"The man was so heart broken at her death that he would not move from the spot of her final breath for a long time. He found a spell to preserve her body and let no one near it until he grew gravely ill as well, and had to be taken to the distant city of Sairoon for treatment. During this time, the body mysteriously vanished, so when he came back to resume his vigil, he found nothing. Rather than make him suffer by living without her, the gods turned him to stone. But not even a body of rock could end his heartache. 

"It is said that the statue of the young man still stands at the site where his beloved fell, and precious gems lay at his feet as the tears he shed after becoming stone." 

"Precious gems?" The same boy who had boasted about technology now had his interest peaked. He could almost feel the money in his hands from selling the treasure. 

"Even after becoming stone?" The same hopeless romantic girl sighed with a starry gaze. 

"WHERE?!" The youth grabbed the old man by the collar and shook him hard. 

"Yare yare..." The bard choked out. "Child, child, calm down! It's only a story!" 

"Just a story...?" 

"Of course, behind every fairy tale," the elder grinned, shrugging off his cloak, "is a bit of truth." His shoulder length violet hair tumbled free and revealed his apparent youth, and his slit-pupil gemstone-hued eyes glittered with life. 

"Mazoku!" The boy gasped as several others abandoned the room. "What do you want?" 

"Sore wa..." The slit-pupil eyes closed as the 'old man's' lips twisted into a smile. "...himitsu desu!" That being said, he promptly disappeared. 

The clearing was relatively nondescript merely an uneven ring of trees around a circular lake. In the center of the pond was a small island, just large enough to house a weeping willow tree and a statue. The figure was of a man kneeling in prayer, head bowed in grief and hands clasped onto the sword hilt. 

"Still here?" Xellos Metallium addressed the stone, but got no reply. "You're not going to move, are you. Not even going to talk." More of a statement than an inquiry, the Mazoku sighed when he was answered with silence. 

"You know, there's a chance, a _small _chance, that she could have been resurrected." The Trickster casually reclined against the willow's trunk. "After all, she was the favorite of the Lord of Nightmares." 

"Don't." A low voice, course with disuse, growled maliciously at Xellos' comment. The Mazoku opened his amethyst eyes, hands behind his head as he arced an eyebrow at the statue. 

"Did you say something?" He questioned, kicking the stone in a not-so-gently manner. "Are you going to talk to me?" 

The only sound was the metallic ring of a gemstone teardrop hitting the golden hit of the sword that was halfway buried into the earth. 

"Fine, be that way." Xellos stood up and whacked the rock. "I'll be back next year to see if you're ready to rejoin the living, Zel." 

As the retired Trickster teleported away, a soft voice could barely be heard on the breeze. 

"Lina..." 

Chapter One: The Living Statue

Cerina was the adopted daughter of Ryuusuke and Shouka Esrevni. She had bright red hair and ruby red eyes, a slender figure and wry build. Her foster parents loved her dearly and showered her with affection and praise. She was highly intelligent, and for a while studied magic, but for some reason she couldn't make _any _kind of spell work. Her teacher, after much research, came to the conclusion that there was a leak in her spiritual energy which, although not dangerous, did not allow her to concentrate her chi into spells. So she bid her parents farewell and embarked on a journey to the city of white magic, Sairoon, to see if she could learn more about her condition there. 

And so the story begins... 

It was five days into the journey when she decided that she needed a break. The grueling pace she pushed herself to was taking it's toll, so she set down her pack and looked around for a good place to rest. It was late autumn, but still incredibly warm. She picked a satisfactory spot on the east shore of a small lake, and was nearly asleep when she noticed the rather unusual landscape of the small island in the water. The willow tree, still as green as the fresh grass, stood out rather abruptly against the gold and reds of the fall. The statue of the man kneeling with his sword plunged into the ground wasn't quite normal either. Searching further, she discovered a path of white stones just large enough for her to skip across. 

The rational part of Cerina's mind was screaming warnings, until it noticed the heaps of gems at the stone's sides. That shut it up for about a minute before rational thought realized that it was a bad thing for there to be valuables in such and eerie area, and started screaming again. 

The red head easily crossed the watery boundary and approached the statue, admiring the craftsmanship. Whoever had carved this must have been a master, for the rock creation was extremely life-like. One wouldn't be surprised if the cape fluttered gently on the breeze or the delicate wisps of hair hanging over his right eye were pushed aside by the slender hands. 

__

Wonder why someone would leave such a beautiful work of art out here in the middle of nowhere? She thought, then bent to pick up one of the gemstones. 

An icy hand closed over her wrist, and she followed it up the arm to see the owner. The blue skin as enough of a shock in itself, but for her to find the statue had moved...! 

"No." A soft tenor voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in years growled. 

Cerina drew in a sharp breath as the stone figure turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. The scream died in her throat as a pair of sapphire blue eyes opened and blinked in the afternoon sun. 

For a moment, the two stayed frozen in that position; his hand on her wrist keeping her from moving back, and her ruby red eyes holding him in place. Finally, his jewel-hard gaze softened to an ocean of sorrow and relief. 

"Lina!" With a hoarse cry of joy, the rock being threw his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. 

Chapter Two: The Legendary Zelgadis

"Lina!" He rasped as he embraced her. It had been too long since he had last seen her; he couldn't dam up his emotion any longer. Some part of logic was trying to tell him it couldn't be real, but he ignored that message with fervor. "I've missed you so much!" 

"Pardon me, but up... do you mind?" The girl asked squeamishly. "I don't even know you!" 

At this, he drew back in shock. His slanted blue eyes widened and filled with a mixture of pain and embarrassment. 

"Lina... it's me... Zel... " He clasped her hands between his own. "You... you don't remember?" The tone that lay under his initial confusion was one of heartache. 

"I'm not Lina. My name is Cerina Esrevni." She pulled away, her red eyes following him warily. "Who're you?" 

"Zelgadis Greywers." He slumped against the tree trunk as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. 

"_The _Zelgadis Greywers?" Her eyebrow raised in disbelief. "No way!" 

"What, you've heard my name before?" He looked up miserably. 

"Any five year old knows the name of The Chimera! One of the three who put down Shabranigdo, the others were Gourry Gabriev and the Dra-matta, Lina Inverse." Cerina grinned. "But... what are you doing here?" 

"Does it matter?" He sighed. 

"Sure it does." She took a canteen out of her pack, and uncorked it, taking a healthy swig before offering him some. "When I was younger, this old bard used to come by the village and tell stories about the Bandit Killer and her friends. To be able to meet one... after so many years!" 

"It makes no differ..." He paused, looking around rapidly. "Wait. What year is it?" 

"Um... about thirty years after the death of the last Queen of Sairoon, Ameria Wil Telsa Sairoon. She reigned until the age of eighty three." Cerina counted mentally. "The Hero Gabriev died about forty years ago, and the Mazoku Metallium hasn't been seen for half a century, at least." 

"I've rested here for one hundred years?" His slit-pupil eyes widened, his expression became more disheartened as he buried his face in his hands. "Something must be terribly wrong. No one has found this place except the fruitcake... Xellos!" Before Cerina could ask what was going on, Zelgadis leapt to his feet and shouted the Mazoku's name out loud. 

"XELLOS! YOU SADISTIC FRUITCAKE NAMAGOMI, SHOW YOURSELF!" 

For a long time, the only reply was the silent cry of the wind in the trees. 

"Very well then, we shall have to find him." Zelgadis scowled, walking over to his sword and unsheathing it from the ground. He wiped the soft earth from the blade and slid it into the scabbard at his side, then stared at the jewels on the ground. For all the calm he portrayed, the sight of the Dra-matta's death spot shook him up enough to make him fall to his knees. 

"One tear each year... one gem for each year she was gone." He whispered as his trembling fingers brushed across every stone. 

"Zelgadis." Cerina spoke, and he hastily swept the one hundred jewels into a bag. 

"Let's go." He rose to his feet and tucked the pouch into a sub-dimension within his cloak. He faced the willow a final time, lifted two fingers in a spell concentration, and sharply said: "FLOW BREAK." 

The green and flowery facade that had been covering a dark, barren, and dead landscape shattered. All the color was drained from the environment, the life withered from the plants as the shriveled back into twisted masses of carbon. 

"What happened here?" Cerina drew in a sharp breath, and Zelgadis sighed. 

"When Lina was dying, I was desperate to save her. " He snarled through his pained expression. "I was so upset that I summoned up the life energy of the very earth and transferred it to her, hoping it would heal her or at least help. It didn't." 

"Oh. So that's why it looks like... this." She gestured to the bleak landscape. 

"Yes." He nodded, then touched the ground where his sword had impaled it with those same two fingers. There was a burst of power, and a simple red flower sprang up. He let a single tear fall in the center of the blossom, then finally turned and began walking away from the clearing, Cerina following closely. 

__

L-sama protect me. She thought as she flanked him. _I don't think I'm prepared for this big of an adventure. _

Chapter Three: Demon, Demon, Burning Bright

"Say, Zelgadis, you're really good with magic, aren't you?" Cerina asked as she lay on her back in her bed roll as the night waned to dawn. The stone skinned chimera looked up from his half-dozing state, blinking before answering in a voice almost as smooth as silk. 

"Shamanism is my forte, Cerina." He replied, sitting up and beginning to pack. "I thought someone as keen on the old myths as you would know this." 

"Yeah, well, the old man never gave us any details. I asked him about the companions of the Dra-matta, and he told me it was a secret." She shrugged, lifting the now full pack to her shoulders. Between the two of them, it didn't take long to break camp. 

"A secret?" Zelgadis froze mid step as their daily trek towards Sairoon began. "By any chance, did the bard have purple eyes?" Lost in thought, Cerina walked straight into him. 

"Owch...." 

"This is important." 

"I don't remember. It was three years ago." 

"Damn." 

"Why does it matter, Zelgadis?" 

"... Never mind." He sighed, and resumed pace. "So, why did you ask about my abilities?" 

"Well, the local mages said there was a leak in my chi that didn't allow me to gather energy to cast spells." 

"Unusual." 

"Shamanism deals with the spirit; I was hoping someone in Sairoon could help, but if you wouldn't mind..." 

"I can only suggest, Cerina. Very few know how to correctly analyze the barrier that contains spirit energy and repair damage made." 

"Pardon?" 

"It takes a genius and a half to fix busted chi." 

"Oh." 

"I'd assume, however, that it's due to something missing. If there is something in a previous life, or even an object in this one, that held great sentimental value and is no longer with you, you may have formed a kind of attachment with your soul to that object. Once you obtain it again, it should be no problem to cast a spell." 

"Really?" 

"Maybe when we get to Sairoon and get better equipment, I can attempt to find out exactly what it is you lost." 

"Thanks, Zel." 

Again, the chimera started, causing Cerina to run into him. 

"Wha - ?" She blinked. 

"Sorry. It's nothing." He shook his head, then continued to walk. 

"What's nothing? Eh? Speak up, boy." An old man called out to them from beside the path. "Humor an old blind man?" Zelgadis' fist twitched involuntarily at the word _blind_. 

"There's a storm on the way, 'ji-san." Cerina said kindly. "Why don't you go on home, before you get all wet?" 

"Ah! A storm? How terrible!" The elder shook his head. "Will you show me the way back to the willow glen? A carriage ran over my walking stick, so now I can't get up." 

"The willow glen?" The Shaman raised a brow in suspicion. Only one glen, his glen, had willow trees. 

"Yes, yes, the willow glen. I wasn't always blind like this, you know. It comes with old age." He gave them a sad smile. "You whippersnappers take your youth for granted. One day you'll wake up and _poof_, you'll be old, just like me." 

"Come along, 'ji-san, we'll - " Cerina moved to help the feeble old man, but the chimera intercepted her. In a blur, he had the senior in a headlock. 

"Fruitcake, are you trying to take advantage of this girl, in front of me?" He snarled. "You damn well know I won't stand for this kind of thing!" 

"Zelgadis!" Cerina was mortified by his assault on the beggar. "How can you be so cruel to a helpless old man?" 

"Helpless old man?" Zelgadis laughed. "Here's your helpless old man! FLOW BREAK!" 

"Ah heh..." A purple hared man with closed, arced eyes gave them an embarrassed smile. 

"Xellos...!" Zelgadis roared, "I'm going to wring your neck!" 

"Ano, Zelgadis, how nice of you to wake up!" Xellos grinned as he teleported out of the chimera's attack range and hovered atop Cerina. "Ooo. She's cute. She... wait... no... Lina?" The Trickster stood before her, opening his slit-pupil amethyst eyes. 

"Mazoku!" She shrieked, darting behind a very startled Zelgadis as Xellos received a sweat-drop. 

"Yeah... so...?" Xellos face faulted. "Ne, Zel-kun, don't you think she looks like Lina-chan?" 

"...... yes." Zel quietly refrained from blushing as he remembered his reaction to Cerina's resemblance to the red headed bandit killer. 

"Wha...?" Cerina chewed on her lower lip nervously as the Mazoku and the chimera attempted to converse civilly. "Zelgadis, you know him?" 

"Allow me to introduce you to Xellos Metallium, Juujinkin Priest and General - " "Retired", Xellos interjected " - under the Beastmaster and all around fruitcake." Zelgadis sighed, gesturing to the smiling man. "Xellos, this is Cerina Esrevni." 

"Interesting." The lavender hared Mazoku rubbed his chin, regarding her cautiously. "Zel-kun, you've noticed..." Xellos trailed off as Zelgadis nodded. 

"We were heading to Sairoon." The chimera shrugged. "Are you going to come too, fruitcake?" 

"Of course." The Tricksters face became a twisted smile. "You remember, of course, that Lina-chan wasn't built like _that _at all." Zelgadis fell over just as Cerina spun around, beet red. 

"Pervert!" She screamed. "FIREBALL!" A wave of fire shot out of nowhere and enveloped the Mazoku. It burned there for a few seconds, then ate it self out and left his charred form as Zelgadis blinked in surprise. 

"I thought you couldn't cast spells, Cerina." He stood, brushing off his tattered white clothes. 

"I don't... I can't.... oh gods..." She closed her ruby toned eyes and fainted dead away. 

"Cerina?" Zelgadis knelt beside her, checking her forehead for a fever. "Cerina?" 

"Toasty!" Xellos chirped, dusting the soot off his regenerated form. 

"Shut up, Xellos!" He growled, lifting her in his arms. "I think we should get her to a doctor as quickly as possible. Even though she's not Lina, I'm not about to let her suffer." 

"I suggest you Rei-Wing, or use demon speed." The Mazoku pointed to the sky overhead. "That storm isn't going to hold off forever." 

"REI WING!" Zelgadis shouted, leaping into the air and heading east. 

"Zel-kun!" Xellos shouted after him. "Sairoon is too the south! You're going the wrong way!" 

There was a brief breeze as the chimera halted and took his advice. 

"L-sama." The Beastmaster's ex-priest prayed. "Is this... is this my Lina-chan? Did you bring her back to help Zelgadis find a reason to live, or to torment him for summoning life energy from your planet? L-sama..." 

Chapter Four: Revival of Magic

All the patrons of the inn looked up as a battered traveler stumbled through the door to escape the raging storm outside. He wore an ensemble of ivory colored cloth that was styled into a kind of practical suit. His long sleeved tunic kept his skin from exposure, but could not hide the raw strength in his coiled muscles. In his arms he carried a small form which was curled up close to him. The bundle was wrapped in a white cloak, which partially slipped back to reveal a slender hand clutching tightly to his shirt. 

"Welcome to the Mountain View Inn." The innkeeper greeted them as the man set his precious cargo down. "Can I help you?" 

"I need a doctor." He replied in a cool and quiet tone, removing the soaked wrap from the thin girl he carried. "For her." 

"Of course, sir. How will you be paying?" There was a short silence as the wander placed a few coins on the counter. On inspection, they were made of pure gold and the inscription dated back over a hundred years. 

"Is that enough?" The quiet man responded. 

"Yes sir!" The inn keep nodded vigorously and gestured to the stairwell. "Room three is unoccupied. You and your... um.... friend can rest there until the doctor arrives." 

As long as the soft foot falls of his leather boots could be heard on the floor, the other patrons remained silent. 

Zelgadis carefully laid Cerina out on the bed, still marveling at her likeness to the girl he had fallen in love with a century ago. He reached out to brush her bangs away from her face, but drew back sharply as he recalled that she wasn't his Lina. He pulled his own hood and cloak closer to him, further hiding his chimera traits. He settled down in a chair and was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. 

"Yes?" He looked up, eyes narrowing. "Who's there?" 

"I'm Doctor Rideel, the physician you sent for. " A voice called from the other side of the wooden slat. 

"Very well, come in." Zelgadis relaxed and the door opened quietly. A middle-aged man wearing a white coat with black slacks and shoes entered the room. In his hand he clenched the worn handle of a black bag. 

"All right then, where's the patient?" Dr. Rideel adjusted his glasses, almost seeming shocked as Zelgadis' slender fingered hand pointed to Cerina briefly. 

__

Blue skin? No, not possible. Rideel shook his head. "Let's see now... No fever, that's good. Hmmm. Exhaustion, and possible pneumonia if you don't get her out of those wet clothes." 

"Out of the clothes?" Zel felt his face flush and was very glad that his face-mask hid the coloring. 

"Yes, yes, what's the matter boy, never seen your wife's body before?" 

"W-w-wife?!" The chimera knew he was probably beet red head from head to toe, but dared not to check. "She's not my wife, or girlfriend, or concubine, or anything! I'm just supposed to escort her to Sairoon!" He waved his hand in protest. 

"Hmmm. Well, I recommend that you two stay here a couple of days to allow her to get her strength back." Rideel shrugged, packing up the utensils he had used to examine her. "I'll be back day after tomorrow to see if she's doing better." He graciously accepted the ancient coin Zelgadis offered him as payment, then was gone. 

"Mmmm?" Cerina opened her eyes as rough hands slid across her bare skin, slowly peeling off the wet and uncomfortable clothing. It took a good moment for her hazy mind to identify that this wasn't a good thing. 

"Wha - ?!" She shot up right, , clutching the blankets to her body. 

Zelgadis drew back sharply, dropping the garb and blushing a brilliant shade of crimson. 

"I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "but the doctor said you might get pneumonia if you stayed in your wet clothes." 

"What?" 

"Doctor. Wet clothes. You. Pneumonia. I... uh..." The chimera tried to explain. 

"OOO! Pink hearts. What lovely taste in undergarments." Xellos observed as he popped into the room behind Cerina. The girl's ruby eyes widened in mortification, and she hit him in a very unpleasant place to be hit with a Fireball. 

"Pervert!" And a Flare Arrow. "Hentai!" And an Elmekia Lance. "Eechi!" And a Dil Brand. "Sicko!" And a Valv Howl. "How dare you?!" And a Balus Rod. "I oughtta..." And a Diem Wind. 

"Cerina, don't you think you've hit him enough?" Zelgadis asked, grabbing her wrists. 

"No!" She yelled in reply, adding another Fireball. 

Zelgadis merely sighed to acknowledge his massive headache as he continued to try to restrain Cerina. 

"Hey! Watch where your hands are going!"

Chapter Five: Tomb for the Bandit Killer 

A little more than a week later, Zelgadis was still trying to explain how Cerina Esrevni, who was previously unable to use any magic, was now suddenly able to cast up to the most powerful spells in Black Magic. He had barely been able to save three different inns from being Dragon Slaved out of business whenever Xellos decided to tease Cerina. As it turned out, she was a lot more like Lina than either of them wanted to admit; both she and Lina had short and fiery tempers when someone made an inappropriate comment about her physical appearance. Cerina also seemed to have the Dra-matta's love for treasure, and occasionally dragged her 'escort' off the main road to loot some nearby bandits. 

"Just like the good ol' days, ne Zel?" Xellos poked the chimera in the ribs. Zelgadis bashed the Mazoku's face in out of habit, then headed after the girl. 

"Whoa!" Cerina's startled cry brought Xellos and Zelgadis running. 

"What is it?" Xellos demanded. 

"Are you all right?" Zelgadis grabbed her by the shoulders, his icy blue eyes wide. Cerina weakly pointed to the stone temple that lay half buried in the forest. 

"What is that?" She asked, clinging to the chimera's shirt as a large slug crawled by them. Zelgadis had long since bough a new outfit similar to his old attire, but more durable. 

"Looks like some kind of burial shrine." Xellos chirped, hovering over to examine the words engraved in stone. "Here is the final resting place of the Bandit Killer, the Dra-matta, Lina Inverse. When the time is right, the chosen of the Lord of Nightmares will awake as one who is blessed with the power of the Golden Demon's creation. Lina Inverse shall reclaim her vitality from the very earth, and she shall fight to save the world from annihilation by Shabranigdo once and for all." 

"Shabranigdo?" Cerina swallowed the cold lump in her throat as Zelgadis took a few steps towards the entrance of the crypt. 

"Lina... is here?" His voice was soft and disbelieving. "Lina...? Lina...!" He dropped to his knees, clutching his arms and shivering as if he were suffering from extreme cold. One of his crystalline tears shattered on the harsh stone ground. 

"Zelgadis!" Cerina cried out, trying to catch him as he fell back. "Hey!" 

"She's here.... but I couldn't save her... but I tried so hard.... but I couldn't..." He was muttering incoherently, half sprawled across Cerina, lifeless sapphire eyes staring listlessly at the sky. 

Xellos floated over to the chimera with his ever-annoying smile, picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and... 

__

BAM!!! 

...slapped him across the face with his staff. 

"Snap out of it, Zelgadis!" He roared. "Final Attacks are always the most dangerous, and Shabranigdo is nothing to be trifled with, remember!? If Lina-chan can be revived, we have to find out how!" Zelgadis blinked twice, then sighed. 

"Right." He admitted reluctantly. "Why are you doing this? Honestly, Xellos." 

"Because the world's too much fun to screw with and I don't want that to end just yet." 

"Fruitcake." The shaman turned to Cerina. "Cerina, you don't have to accompany us. In fact, it would probably be safer for you to wait here." 

"Oh, c'mon Zelgadis." She snorted. "I'm not powerless, we've proven that already!" 

"You aren't completely aware of how to use them, Cerina." Zelgadis reprimanded her. "What will you do if something happens and we can't help you? What if you can't save yourself? Something terrible could happen to you." 

"So? I have a feeling, call it woman's intuition if you will, that you boys are going to need my help in waking up this Lina." 

"..." 

"Zel?" 

"What is it, Xellos?" 

"Do you know you've been standing really close to Cerina?" 

"..." 

"Why, Zel, I always thought you'd blush purple instead of pink! I mean, with your skin tone..." 

"Shut. Up. Namagomi. Fruitcake." 

"I'm insulted." 

"......?!" Zelgadis cut the argument short as the earth around them began to tremble. Cerina screamed, and Xellos picked her up easily. 

"C'mon, Zel, now is not the time to space out!" He yelled. Zelgadis replied with a quick nod, then urged them into the doorway of the tomb. 

"Brace yourselves!" He ordered. "This is going to be one hell of an aftershock!" 

All around, the forest's vegetation withered and was burned by a misty black power. Animals died by the hundreds as the negative entity sapped up their life forces. A handful of bandit zombies and other mindless creatures rose up and began to move at them with weapons drawn. 

"Get in there!" Zelgadis roared, casting a Flare Web in the doorway. The tree of them turned and ran into the heart of the crypt.

Chapter Six: Hollow Soul

The three travelers quickly discovered that Cerina's magical abilities were on the frizz again, so Zelgadis provided the artificial lighting that illuminated the subterranean corridors. His sharp eyes darted about rapidly though, as if he were looking for something. 

"Hold it." He hissed, freezing in his tracks and motioning for Xellos to come closer. In one swift movement, he seized the Trickster Priest by the collar and threw him into the hallway. The Mazoku projectile flew about three feet, and skidded another five on his face. 

"What'd you do that for?" He whimpered as Zelgadis dusted off his hands. 

"Demonstration of how much I trust you." The chimera shrugged. "You can test for booby traps." 

"Oh - " Xellos was thrown against the wall as several shuriken pinned him by the edges of his clothes. His wide violet eyes were focused on the dagger he held at bay in his teeth. " - goodie." He spat out the lancelet, and gave Zel a dirty look as he teleported free of the hold. The chimera ignored said dirty look. 

"I'll check for more traps." He offered cheerfully. For the next few moments, the only sounds were those of traps springing, being disarmed, and a Mazoku enjoying the pain they caused. 

Xellos' extremely feminine scream caused the to elevate their pace from slowly flanking to running. 

"Zelgadis, Li-Cerina! Look - " The Trickster called out from a pit below, but too late, " - out." The red head and the chimera landed on him. 

"Xellos?" Cerina asked, crawling off both Shaman and Priest. 

"Argh." Zelgadis stood up in the thigh-deep water, glaring murder at his soggy white clothes. 

"A little... help here?" The Mazoku whimpered. Zelgadis looked to Cerina, who shrugged. 

"Oh, fine." He sighed, lifting Xellos up and hauling him onto his shoulder. "REI WING!" 

Nothing happened. 

"Null magic hole," he muttered, calculating the distance to the top, Xellos and Cerina's weight, and the water's distortion of movement. 

"Null magic?" Cerina asked. 

"No magic can be used, no matter what kind. Not even Mazoku magic." He replied coolly, trudging over to her. 

"What are... What are you doing?" He gave no answer as he picked her up, too. 

"Jumping." He muttered, crouching down. The water drenched him up to his chin as his muscles tensed and then exploded in fiery pain from the over exertion as he leapt. His stone hands found a hold in the floor around the pit, allowing Cerina and Xellos enough time to crawl off to terra firma. But the grip couldn't hold out, and Zel fell back into the dark. 

"Zelgadis!?" Cerina screamed as the splash caught her attention. She peered into the space... and fell hard on her rear as said chimera sprang out again, landing neatly beside her. 

"I didn't expect that to happen," he admitted sheepishly. 

"Dummy!" She clocked him. "I was worried about you!" 

"Ahem." Xellos cleared his throat, wringing water out of his cloak. "Can we get a move on?" He gestured to the large, ornate doors behind them. The wooden surface was inlaid with gold and red and orange gemstones, designed to mimic the movement pattern of fire; never exactly the same twice. 

Zelgadis nodded, and both he and Xellos stood protectively in front of Cerina, despite her protests. 

"I can take care of myself!" She whined. 

"It's only logical for us to go first." Xellos argued. 

"My stone skin cannot be pierced by normal weapons, and Xellos can regenerate from any wound." Zelgadis closed his eyes as his hands rested on the handles. With raw strength, he threw them aside and stepped into the burial chamber. 

They found the large, spacious room utterly empty of another living thing. Old, faded banners with the symbol of a burning sword hung from the ceiling; the floor was thick with dust, and cobwebs filled the corners. A great alter stood at attention in the center, but the white burial shift had been moved, tossed aside carelessly like a blanket. Zelgadis walked up to the sheet, holding it in his hands and growing pale as he found bloodstains. 

"Zel?" Xellos hesitated before putting a hand on the Shaman's shoulder. The blue eyed chimera looked up with tars in his eyes. 

"I've lost her twice." He whispered hoarsely, shutting his eyes against the tears. "I couldn't save her... now I can't find her... can't even say good bye... why did I even hope? I should have known better! ... should never have woken up... I... Should've died! Should've died there, with her!" 

Cerina's soft footsteps drew his darkened gaze. His sorrowful cerulean eyes held her clearly for a moment before she slapped him. 

"Baka!" She yelled at both Xellos and Zelgadis, who were stunned into silence. "Can't you two see something's up? There's blood, but no body! Doesn't that strike you as odd? Who's to say Lina's still dead? For all we know, she could be running around up there casting Fireballs!" 

"She's right." The Mazoku shrugged. "Shall we go find Lina-chan?" 

Zelgadis nodded silently, but one look at his gemstone eyes showed that there was no hope in his heart, and nothing in his soul. 

Chapter Seven: Awakenings: Resurrected or Reincarnated?

Xellos' slit pupil eyes automatically adjusted to the moonlight as they neared the tomb exit. Zelgadis' Flare Web was gone now, so creatures roamed without restriction. Cerina clung to the chimera's arm as a giant slug examined them, relaxing only when Zel fried it. 

"Wait..." Xellos glared into the darkness. "...He's out there." 

"Who?" Cerina asked, wishing she could cast Lighting. 

"Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo." Zelgadis snarled, his hand moving to his sword hilt. 

"Dark Lord..." They stepped into the night, only to be greeted by "SHABRANIGDO!" 

__

Time to die, Lina Inverse! The Demon Lord roared, shooting waves of golden darts at them. 

"I'm not Lina!" She screamed, scrambling to avoid the onslaught. 

__

Oh, but you are. Shabranigdo laughed. _Only a fool would not recognize she who was touched by the Golden Demon._The Master Demon swatted absently at Xellos, who hovered about throwing spells at him. The Trickster Priest was slammed mercilessly into the ground. 

"Xellos!!!" She cried. 

"Lina, look out!" Zelgadis yelled, throwing himself in front of her as the dark lord shot a lance of red energy at her, human tears escaping his eyes for the first and last time. "VALIS WALL!" 

The spear shattered his barrier and pierced his cool blue skin, ripping through muscle and organs before finally severing his spinal cord and halting. 

"Li... Lina..." He whispered, blue eyes widening as he hit the ground in a splash of blood. 

"Zelgadis..." Her screamed died in her throat as he died in her arms. 

"Lina..." And he spoke no more. 

"Damn you, Shabranigdo!" She screeched, clenching fistfuls of Zelgadis' shirt. "Damn you three times over!" Her eyes glowed with holy golden light as memories flooded back to her. 

"I swear you'll pay for this!" She raged, golden aura flaring three feet in any direction. "Zel..." Two gold tears fell on the Shaman's eyes as she climbed to her feet, shadows playing across her delicate features as she tightened her fists and the snapped her two first fingers out straight. 

"Lina?" Xellos asked weakly. "What... what are you doing?" But his question fell on deaf ears. 

"Darkness beyond darkest night..." She began chanting. 

__

There is more than one piece fighting you now, little girl! Shabranigdo laughed. 

"Light from beyond the endless planes of purity..." Her aura increased another ten feet, flickering with blood red and then white-green. 

__

Even your Giga Slave cannot destroy me as almost a whole.The Dark Lord's threat seemed to have lost some of its arrogance. 

"Infinite Mother Earth and ether from above the sky..." She had closed her eyes, trying to imagine Zelgadis beside her. His soft blue eyes gave her strength and comfort, even if they were only memories forever burned into her mind. _This is for you, Zel. Aishiteru. _

What are you up to? 

"I offer my life as sacrifice, oh Golden Lady!" 

__

WHAT?! 

"Lina-chan..." 

"You who is truly eternal, bestow upon me your strength!" 

"Lina-chan!" 

"Lady of the unholy and holy, grant me that which I need to destroy my enemy!" 

**__**

So be it.A woman's voice echoed through the mind. 

"GIGA DEATH!" The magical blast that erupted from between her palms was no bigger than a walnut, but it shone with every color of the rainbow. In it was the concentrated power of all types of magic; Black, White, Shamanism, and Nightmare. It shot at Shabranigdo, splitting into two identical blasts along the way. One veered upwards, penetrating the Dark Lord's skull, while the other stayed true to the original course and shot through its heart. Both projectiles detonated once inside, the explosions incinerating the physical make-up of the Dark Lord. 

__

Zel... She thought, watching with weak knees as Ruby-Eyed was destroyed. _I've avenged you, my beloved. You waited one hundred years... just to die before we could be reunited... _

Exhausted, Lina Inverse closed her ruby red eyes and dreamed of a man with sapphire ones. 

Chapter Eight: Heartbreak

It was a full three hours later when Lina opened her eyes. She gazed at the blur of purple and peach that sat by her bed until her vision focused. 

"Good morning, Lina-chan." Xellos smiled brightly. 

"Wha...?" She replied groggily. "Xellos?" 

"The one and only." He nodded, his violet hair swishing with the movement. 

"Where..." 

"We're at the Mountain View Inn." 

"Mountain View?" Her eyes shot fully open as she jerked upright. "Where's Zelgadis?! All that nonsense about Ruby-Eyed was a dream! Zel!" 

"Lina-chan." One look at the Mazoku's face revealed the painful truth that the Trickster could not keep a secret. 

"No..." She whispered, chewing on her lip. "No way! I'm not going to believe it!" 

"Lina-chan. I will escort you back to your home." He spoke softly. "Please, try to forget Zelgadis Greywers. Live as Cerina Esrevni; and forget that any of this ever happened." 

"You want me to WHAT?!" She screeched, eyes blazing with ire. "I am Lina Inverse, whole and complete unto myself!" 

"No." 

"What the hell do you mean, 'no'?" 

"Try it. Try to cast a spell. Any spell." 

"... FLARE ARROW!" 

Nothing happened. 

"Oh..." 

"It appears that the leak in your spirit energy was due to Zelgadis' absence. When you two found each other again, you could use magic, but now... he's... dead..." 

"Have you buried him yet?" 

"No. I cast Preservation." 

"Where... Where is he?" 

"Come with me." He lifted her in the same way one held a crying child, arms offering support and empathy beyond normal Mazoku capabilities. 

They arrived at the willow glen in under a minute, thanks to Xellos' teleportation. The place was still as desolate as it had been when she had last seen it, only now there was a coffin made of pure crystal where the 'statue' once stood. Zelgadis lay suspended in the rock with eyes still closed and droplets still clinging to his lashes. His hands were folded neatly at his chest, clasping his sword hilt as if it were a holy relic. With his white cape folded over his shoulders, he looked as innocent as an angel... 

"Oh gods, Zel!" Lina drew in a sharp breath to keep from crying. She slowly walked up to the crystal casket, willing herself to be strong. 

"Lina?" Oh gods, Xellos was still there! 

__

He must be getting enough sorrow out of me to last a year! 

"Did you know how Zel and I met again?" She asked quietly. "I tried to steal one of those jewels he had cried, and he caught me. When he opened his eyes, I was terrified... but he just hugged me and told me he had missed me dearly." 

"Sounds like something he'd say." Xellos nodded. 

"... We were so close, Xellos." She whispered. "So close to finally being together again... It isn't fair! If the price of being alive is his death, I don't want it!" She pulled a dagger from her boot, intent on killing herself. 

But Xellos stopped her hand, catching her wrist in his gloved hand. 

"No," said he. "He gave his life for you to live. Don't make that death trivial." 

"But..." 

"There are people who love you." His amethyst gaze caught hers. "I love you." 

"I... can't." 

"I understand." 

"Xellos..." 

"Go home Cerina." 

"But I - " 

"GO HOME!" 

So she did. She kissed the coffin as a symbol of her wish to join him, received a hug from Xellos, and headed back to the Esrevni house. 

Chapter Nine: Homecomings

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Cerina called. She smiled, even though the words caught in her throat like a glacier. 

"Cerina!" Ryuusuke Esrevni came out from behind the counter of the small shop he owned. Ryuusuke was a tall, thin man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Your mother will be overjoyed that you've returned. Who's your friend?" He aced an eyebrow at Xellos, who smiled and sweat-dropped. 

"Oh! Father, this is - " 

"Xel Gray." Xellos Metallium eagerly shook Ryuusuke's hand, then turned around. "Nice to meet you, but I have to run!" And he disappeared out the door. 

"What a strange young man." Cerina's adopted father blinked, then turned to her. "Come, now, your mother will want to hear this as well." 

"Hear what?" 

"Your adventure, of course." 

An hour later, the three of them were still siting around the kitchen table. Cerina had begun telling them about the journey, but fell silent around the point where she had been reunited with Zelgadis. It was still too painful a memory to speak of; every time she thought about it, it hurt even more. 

"Cerina-chan, what's the matter honey?" Her mother soothingly rubbed her back as she asked the question for the umpteenth time. 

"Nothing mom." She shook her head, blinking away tears that couldn't be shed. "It's just... just that..." 

"Go on, dead, you can tell us." Ryuusuke tilted her chin up. "Tell us all about it." 

"I... I met this guy on the way to Sairoon." She started hesitantly. 

"Was it that Xel Gray guy who say you to the door?" He arched a curious eyebrow, but Cerina shook her head violently. 

"No, he was really, _really _different from Xel Gray." She wondered for a moment why she had tolerated Xellos' deception, but shoved that thought away for a more private time. "He was a perfect gentleman, kind of quiet, the deep and thoughtful kind. You know, the kind of guy who looked twice before leaping..." 

"Why do you keep referring to him in past tense?" Shouka asked warily, almost sure that this is where the hard part came into play. 

"We ran into some... trouble on the way to Sairoon." Her voice was choked with bitter sobs, but still tears would not flow. "I got distracted and he... he... he took a spear through the chest for me. And he died... with my name on his lips." She leaned against her mother as dry sobs racked her body. 

"Did you love him?" Ryuusuke asked. 

"Wha - ?" 

"Did you love him?" 

"...Yes." She choked back the need to scream. "L-sama help me, I still love him! And I'll love him to the day I die!" 

"If you love him that much, and he loved you enough to die for you, you'll be together someday." Shouka smiled. 

"You think so, Mother?" 

"I'm sure of it, darling." 

A knock on the front door drew Shouka away for a moment, but when she returned she was pale in the face and her shaking hands clasped a paper. 

"It's for you, Cerina." She held out the starch white parchment. "It's from the royal house of Glez." 

"The what?" 

"Glez is the formal surname of the Royal family." Shouka sat down, apparently still shook up. "You remember how the last Queen of Sairoon was Amelia Wil Telsa Sairoon, correct?" 

"Yeah." A small part of Lina's mind recalled how she had traveled with the small princess. 

"The current ruler is Prince Sida." Ryuusuke continued with a scowl. "He's cold hearted, ruthless, and a - " 

"Ryuusuke!" Shouka snapped. 

"Well, it's true." He stated. "What's the little brat want from you?" 

"It says he wants me to make an appearance before the court." She scanned the written words again. 

"What?!" He roared. "I'll have no daughter of mine - " 

"Ryuusuke." Shouka calmed him. "If Prince Sida wants Cerina to humor the court, she must. Otherwise something..." 

"But he - " 

"He _is _the Prince." 

"But - " 

"Ryuusuke." 

"What makes you think I _want _to see Prince Sida?!" Cerina slammed the note to the table. 

"Cerina, listen to me." Shouka placed her hands on her adopted daughter's shoulders. "Do not cross Prince Sida. He is a very dangerous man, and those who don't pay him proper respect often are not able to regret it later." 

The red head made a face, then sighed. 

"I don't want to go alone. Will you come with me, Mother? Father?" 

"Of course, honey." Shouka nodded. Ryuusuke grumbled and crossed his arms, but nodded anyway. 

The next day found them on the road to the capital. The journey took a week, but their awe at the capital city's unique architecture far overwhelmed their exhaustion. 

"Excuse me." One of the soldiers, dressed in an ivory tunic and matching pants, approached them as they entered. "You are the Esrevni family, correct?" When answered with a nod from Ryuusuke, he continued, "Please come with me. Prince Sida has commanded you be escorted to the palace upon arrival." 

Cerina looked warily to her parents; Ryuusuke shrugged, and Shouka offered a warm smile. It was obvious that the slender blonde woman trusted the crown prince more than her husband did. 

"All right."

Cerina found herself put inside a large, luxurious bed-chamber with instructions to get cleaned up before her presentation to Prince Sida. She had no complaints about the accommodations; they looked like they were rooms given to important guests, not ordinary villagers and a secretly re-awakened sorceress supreme. But she indulged anyway. First she scrubbed herself clean from head to toe, the rose scented soaps reminding her of one of the times she'd managed to get Zel in drag... she shook her head clear, not wanting to break down crying. She washed, conditioned, and brushed her flame like tresses till they shone like real pyre. Finding that a servant had taken her common clothes and left open the wardrobe doors, she decided to investigate the other outfits. She selected a simple black dress that left her shoulders bare and came down to her ankles. A long slit ran up either side to about mid-thigh to allow free movement, and a blood red brooch caught the light at her collar. She opted for comfortable flats instead of dressy heels; if push came to shove, she wanted to be able to bolt. 

"Miss Esrevni?" A soldier knocked on her door. "If you are ready, the Prince wishes to meet with you now." Cerina took a deep breath, then opened the door.

Chapter Ten: The Mysterious Crown Prince Sida Glez

Cerina desperately tried to slow down her heartbeat as the guard led her to the throne room. She knew something was going to go wrong; everything went wrong since _he _died. She discretely wiped at tear from her eye, not noticing that it was pure gold in color. 

"Your Highness, Cerina Esrevni has arrived." A chancellor addressed the shadowed man who sat on the throne in a position of boredom. 

"Send her in." The command came from a voice that was quiet, yet commanded authority like no other. 

"Your Majesty." She bowed, as customary, half wishing he would step out of the darkness and reveal his face. Common rumor amidst the power classes was that he was either drop dead gorgeous or horribly disfigured, but more believed the latter. If he were terrible to look upon, it would make more sense for his demeanor to be hard and cold like ice. 

"So, you're the girl, the one masquerading as the Dra-matta?" He shifted positions, leaning forward in interest but still not showing his face. "I can see the resemblance..." 

__

He'll never believe me if I tell him the truth, and I can't prove anything without magic. She thought sadly. _Without Zel... _"My Lord Sida, I have not meant any offense by resembling the Dra-matta; I cannot help the way I was born to look." 

"It's quite all right. Lina Inverse died quiet a while ago; I doubt she would mind." He dismissed the issue. 

__

Yeah. Her mood became bitter. _Lina Inverse died with Zelgadis Greywers. _

"I suppose you're wondering why you were called to the court." He leaned back into the shadows. 

"Yes, sire." Cerina took Shouka's words to heart, for without her magic, she would stand no chance against the much-feared Prince. 

"There is a prophecy... that states facts about the rebirth of the last parts of Shabranigdo." His voice held remote interest. "A few weeks ago we received word that the Dark Lord had risen again, and was defeated by none other than Lina Inverse. I don't suppose you know anything about this?" 

"No." 

"I suppose it's just as well..." He sighed, motioning for one of the officers to come closer so that he could hear the whispered commands. 

"Miss Esrevni, please follow me." The guard led her out of the throne room, and down a series of much too quiet halls. 

"Do you know why Prince Sida asked me to come?" She asked. 

"The Prince gives no explanation to use." The captain replied, coming to a stop in front of a pair of ominous black doors. "You are to wait in here." 

"For what?" She asked as he pushed her into the chamber. Her answer came in the form of the shutting doors. _If I could use magic, I'd blow this whole place into next Thursday. _She thought angrily, remembering Zelgadis' sacrifice. 

The room, despite the doorway, was actually quite pleasant. The walls were made of a light blue stone that gave the area the appearance of being underwater. Enormous cushions were the only furniture, and except for the one she had entered by, there were no other doors. 

Out of nowhere, Xellos appeared. Cerina bit back a scream, growing concerned upon finding that the Mazoku was in less than healthy condition. 

"Xellos, what's wrong?" She asked, and he opened his eyes in shock. 

"Lina? What're you doing here? I thought I told you to go home!" 

"You did." She whapped him upside the head lightly. "I got called to appear before the court." The Juujinkin Priest responded by muttering a string of curses in a language long dead. 

"Xellos Metallium! Stand still and fight!" Time and space were cleaved by a blade made of pure light, and a lone figure stepped through the tear. 

"Hikari no ken?" Lina whispered, eyes growing wide. "Gourry's sword…" 

"Sida!" The Mazoku hissed, leaping to his feet and appearing completely refreshed. 

"Prince Sida?" She stood shakily. "Crown Prince Sida of Glez?" 

"Lina Inverse." He straightened from a defensive position, the glow from his sword illuminating his long unseen features. His crimson tresses were more of a blood red than her fiery locks, but a wide bandanna of black silk kept his bangs back from his royal blue eyes. His sapphire eyes that glittered like twin gems; cold, hard, and cat-slit. 

"You are her, aren't you?" His eyes narrowed. "Dra-matta, Lina Inverse." 

"No." 

"You _have _to be!" 

"No!" 

"You have to be!" 

"Leave her alone!" Xellos charged Sida as the prince approached her, catching the warrior ruler off guard with an unnamed blast of Mazoku power. Sida's eyes widened in pain, shock, and fear as the explosion seared his skin and threw him hard enough into the wall behind him to make a crater. 

"Esrevni is Inverse, inversed." The blue eyed Prince struggled to rise. "You have to be her, you've just _got _to be!" 

"Not anymore." 

"Lina Inverse - " 

"Not anymore!" She screamed as a wave of fire flew from her fists and slammed him back into the wall. 

"Please..." He looked up slowly, his hair falling free from the charred remains of his bandanna. The scarlet locks cascaded over his right eye in a very familiar style, and his pointed elf-like ears just barely poked through the crimson curtain. "Please, Lina, 's me... 's just me..." 

His name caught fast in her throat and she dared not say it. 

"Zelgadis?" Xellos shifted out of his offensive stance, but did not lower his shields. 

"Fruitcake..." Sida managed a half-hearted smirk before collapsing. 

"Zel?!" Lina darted to his side. 

"Why didn't... you see it, Lina?" He asked quietly, almost completely drained of energy. "Esrevni... is Inverse... Sida Glez... is Zelgadis... Lina?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Cast Healing. Please." 

"Okay, Zel." She smiled as she chanted the incantation that soothed his pain and mended his burnt flesh. 

"Who knew?" Xellos mused, floating cross-legged nearby. 

"Knew what, namagomi fruit?" Zelgadis chuckled as he and Lina stood up. 

"Who knew that you were really a red-head too?" Xellos' comment went ignored. 

"So, Lina." Zel's sapphire-like eyes danced as his arm snaked around her waist. "What are your parents going to say?" 

"'Bout what?" She giggled. 

"'Bout this." He drew her into a kiss, neither of them paying any attention to Xellos, who was making gagging noises out of spite and jealousy. 

"Come now, act your age." 'Shouka' appeared out of nowhere, her golden hair streaming out behind her as she bapped him over the head with his own staff. 

"He's Mazoku. He's not going to act his age, ever." 'Ryuusuke' materialized beside her, only to get bopped as well. 

"Lei, Hush!" she chided. 

"Yes L-sama." He grumbled. 

Crown Prince Sida Glez was glorified by his people upon proving that he was the reborn human form of Zelgadis Greywers (no one really doubted him, it actually explained quite a lot), and the kingdom rejoiced doubly so when he announced his engagement to the immortal sorceress Lina Inverse (they'd rather she be on their side, after all.) There were a few grumblings about having a notorious Mazoku like Xellos Metallium as the Royal Advisor, but those were all 'mysteriously silenced.' And they made new legends, happily ever after. 


End file.
